tvfanfandomcom-20200214-history
A Beautiful Brain
When Kaitlin begins to have flashbacks to some of her worst memories, she consults Savannah and Katie for help. Episode Summary One night, Kaitlin is watching Parks and Recreation on Netflix, when all of a sudden, she flashes back to when she accidentally burned down the forest. She thinks it's weird that she just randomly flash backed to that. She shrugs and goes to sleep.The next morning, she wakes up and relives the storm that destroyed her house last year. She's starting to freak out a little. At school, it gets worse. During a biology lesson, she flashes back to her rock star phase. During a math test, her immortal form. At lunch, her re-encounter with Justin. At the end of the day, her really hard history test. She doesn't know what to do with these memories. She tells Savannah and Katie about it. They both agree that they're going to help Kaitlin get rid of these terrible memories. Kaitlin can't thank the two of them enough. Just then, Jarrett mentions a milk jug and everyone gets confused. The next day, Katie and Savannah show up at Kaitlin's house. They're going to try everything they can to get rid of Kaitlin's bad memories. First, they try using a mind eraser. Kaitlin wonders how they managed to get that. All Katie says is that it wasn't easy to obtain. She then flashes back to stealing the Read-My-Mind-Inator from Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated. They strap it on Kaitlin and try to get bad memories erased. But they accidentally erase her knowledge of the alphabet. After reteaching Kaitlin the alphabet, the girls decide to fill Kaitlin's thoughts with better memories. Katie and Savannah recall finding Maddie a match, her luck on St. Patrick's Day, the imaginative world, and the beach day. Kaitlin thinks it's helping, but then she flashes back to her worst day ever. Savannah thinks there's no use in trying anymore. Kaitlin agrees, an the girls get confused. Kaitlin realizes that she should keep the bad memories to help her get through tough situations in the future, and so she can learn from those mistakes. Katie and Savannah think that's a good lesson. Production Information * There is no CGI used in this episode Trivia * The episode title is based off of the film A Beautiful Mind '' * Kaitlin is seen watching the ''Parks and Recreation episode "Sister City" * Kaitlin flashes back to the following episodes: ** "Camping Gone Wrong" ** "The Terrible Storm" ** "Rock and Roll Kaitlin" ** "Immortal" ** "I Dream Of Kaitlin" ** "The Hardest Test Ever" ** "Kaitlin and the Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day" * During the bad memories montage at school, "Midnight Owl (Bayou Drums Ver.)" from ''Sonic Lost World ''can be heard * Katie is seen with the Read-My-Mind-Inator from the ''Phineas and Ferb ''episode "Tip of the Day" * Savannah and Katie mention the events of the following episodes: ** "Maddie Needs A Little Love" ** "Green With Envy" ** "Just Use Your Imagination" ** "Beach Day" Category:The Phineasnferb Channel Category:The Kaitlin Chronicles